riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Leeching Seed
The Leeching Seed is an item in Risk of Rain that heals the player by 2 HP every time they deal damage to an enemy. When moving with the Leeching Seed equipped, a red trail appears behind the player. Tactics Character Synergies ---- *Leeching Seed is a key item and is a must have on any playthrough. Can't recommend it anyone but everyone! Item Synergies ---- This item synergises with: Common Items: (White) *Soldier's Syringe: Basically the more attack speed the faster healing. * Rusty Knife: Healed per attack + the bleed for 4x35% damage. Stacking is very beneficial. * Warbanner: Although this item doesn't directly stack with Leeching Seed it gives additonal attack speed while standing in its radius. Attack speed is great with Leeching Seed. *Monster Tooth: Heals per attack then after a kill additional healing from the Monster Tooth/s. * Fire Shield: After being hit 10% of your maximum health in one hit, you will retaliate and deal 200% damage. This can be healed off of this damage but it will only be 2 HP but that's a free heal. Uncommon Items: (Green) *Predatory Instincts: Critical Strikes increase attack speed allowing more attacks in and receiving more healing. This item works well with The Ol' Lopper * Harvester's Scythe: This gives 5% Critical Chance but more importantly heals 2 HP per critical hit. This item works well with The Ol' Lopper aswell. *Ukulele: The lightning from the Ukulele can apply on hit effects including life steal, which means it can heal for normal + for each enemy hit with the lightning (4x33% damage). * ATG Missile Mk. 1: This items fires off 1 missile that homes in on the nearest target. When it hits the target it will apply Leeching Seed with shall heal. * Energy Cell: When below 50% health, gain additional attack speed. This maxes out at 10% with +40% attack speed. This item is a must have with Leeching Seed for Monsoon and/or Glass when going for those risky low health runs. Rare Items: (Red) *Heaven Cracker: Now this item allows every 4th basic attack pierces through enemies for 100% damage. Now if the enemies are lined up, a perfect shot and get a lot of health back. * Brilliant Behemoth: This item makes basic attacks explode dealing 20% additional damage to nearby enemies, Allows 2 HP back per hit per enemy. * Hyper-Threader: Every attack fires a laser, this bounces off to two enemies which in total is 6 HP from a basic attack and then bounces off of 2 other enemies. * Laser Turbine: Attacks charge the generator, at full power it then fires a laser dealing 2000% damage across the screen, hitting anyone in its path. This item can be very beneficial if there is a lot of enemies in 1 horizontal line. * The Ol' Lopper: All though this item doesn't have a direct synergy it works brilliant with the items that need Critical Chance with there passive (e.g. Predatory Instinct, Harvester's Scythe). * AtG Missile Mk. 2: This beast of an item gives 3 free homing missiles after an auto attack. These missiles do apply the Leeching Seed per Missile. * Ceremonial Dagger: Best item for Leeching Seed. Upon killing an enemy it fires out 4 heat-seeking and the best bit about it is it can be stacked and the bonus of stacking it grants +2 bolts. E.g. Ok here is some Math to show how great this item is, e.g. You stack 8 Ceremonial Daggers (Usual stacking limit) ''that gives you +4 (Normal) +14 (7 Others). Then add 1 Leeching Seed, that is 18x2 (HP get from per hit of Leeching Seed = 2 + 18 from the Ceremonial Daggers) that is 36 and you can reactive this passive every auto attack as long as you have 8 Ceremonial Daggers and at least 1 Leeching Seed. * Plasma Chain: Another great item synergy with Leeching Seed. There is a chance to tether yourself with an enemy and deal 60% damage per second. Now if you tether a boss ''(Chance is ?%) ''You will heal 2 HP per second. More Maths, 2x60secs is 120 HP in 1 minute. Unfortunately this can not work with the Providence as he does blink becoming untargetable to the Plasma Chain. * Repulsion Armour: After 6 hits reduce and reflect 83% damage for the next 3 secs. In the thick of the fight this item reflects damage allowing Leeching Seed to apply its passive. Use Items: (Orange) *(''Will be added soon!) Special Items: (Purple) *Not applicable with any of these items. (Note: I am missing items like Tesla Coil, Barbed Wire etc.. but I would like to try them out in game before I post them up here!) Trivia Bugs Gallery es:Leeching Seed Category:Defensive Items